Camelot: 20 Years Later
by The Chuckinator
Summary: It's been 20 years since Robotnik's defeat and Sonic and is now King of Mobius, married to Queen Sally Acorn. But when the King and Queen think that trouble has struck Camelot, Sonic's storybook kingdom, what will happen? An RP with VanFullMoonHelsing; the original idea is hers.
1. A King and Queen of Mobius

Camelot: 20 Years Later

A Sonic the Hedgehog RP Fanfiction by TheChuckinator and VanFullMoonHelsing

Chapter 1: A King and Queen of Mobius

On the planet Mobius there was a castle and in that castle was a King and a Queen. The King, the famous Sonic the Hedgehog, was on the balcony looking down at his kingdom. He had been crowned King a few weeks ago so he was still new at the job. He had been living in the castle with his wife, Sally Acorn the leader of the disbanded Freedom Fighters. They had been married for two years and Sally's Father had finally decided to hand the crown to his daughter and her husband.

"I still can't believe I'm a King now!" Sonic said to his wife. "Sure, I am also King of Camelot, but it's a bit overwhelming, being the ruler of Mobius and Camelot also. Still, I have a responsibility as a King. It's way different from being the hero all the time and defeating Eggman."

Sally smiled at Sonic and put a hand on his shoulder, "You'll get used to it. It's hard for me to think I'm now Queen as well, Sonic, and also..." She cut herself off, unable to explain anymore. Sonic looked at her confused of why she just cut her sentence off so suddenly.

Sonic looked at her, confusion written all over his face. "What is it? You were about to say something." She sighed and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Is there something you're not telling me, Sally?"

She looked at him with her sapphire blue eyes and he could see a small hint of happiness in them as well as worry. "Sonic, I have a question to ask you?"

"You can ask me anything," he said, while putting a hand against her cheek.

Sally let out a deep breath and asked, "Sonic, do you want a...a child?"

Sonic's face beamed. "Of course! That would be wonderful, Sally! Why do you ask?"

Sally smiled brightly at him, her eyes shining. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her belly.

Sonic felt like something was inside there and his eyes widened.

"You're...you're pregnant?" Sonic asked. "That's amazing, Sally! When did you find out?"

"A few days ago. I've been try to figure out how to tell you during those days in between," she explained to him with a smile.

Sonic grinned and kissed her on the lips. Once he broke the kiss a few moments later, his eyes were gleaming with happiness. "I'm glad you told me," he said. "You've made me the happiest man in the world. When is the baby due?"

Sally folded her arms and frowned at him, "Sonic, it's still my first month so obviously in six or seven months' time." But her expression changed to a smile, "But during that time we can learn how to be parents."

"I can do that," Sonic stated.

Sally smiled at him with a short nod and hugged him, "So, you really want to be the parent of a prince or princess?"

Sonic nodded. "Sure," he told Sally. "Our kid will obviously have to be one." He sighed again and looked towards the setting sun. "You know, this is the happiest I've been since I became king. I have a beautiful wife who is now pregnant. What could possibly go wrong?"

Sally giggled at him and fixed his crown as it had moved sideways when he had kissed her.

"Don't say that, Sonic. You might jinx yourself. And we don't want that to happen, do we?"

Sonic shook his head. "Of course not; I was just teasing." He stretched and walked inside his room with Sally following him. Sonic took his crown off and set it on the bedside table. He turned to look at Sally, still grinning. "Have you heard any word from the Freedom Fighters lately?" he asked.

Sally shook her head at him, "No; nothing yet. Miles and Mina contacted me saying they were fine. Knuckles and Julie-Su as well. Knuckles also told me that Julie-Su has just had their child.

It's a girl. They called her Lara-Su." Sally smiled at him as she touched her own stomach, thinking of what their own child will be like and look like.

Sonic gave a cheeky grin, knowing that Sally was thinking about the baby. Sonic took off his cape along with Sally getting changed into her purple night-gown. Sonic climbed into bed, with Sally lying down next to him. "I love you," he said. "See you in the morning." With that, he turned off the light and closed his eyes.

"Well, that was quick. No dinner? Not even a chili-dog? Where'd my husband go?" Sally asked

Sonic turned to her with his own smirk still on his face. "I already ate," he stated.

Sally giggled and lay down on her back. Her head sunk into her pillow and she smiled at Sonic. "Goodnight, King Hedgehog."


	2. Packing for Camelot

Chapter 2: Packing For Camelot

The next day, Sonic woke up around ten. He noticed that Sally was already up, so he got up, put on his cape and crown and walked into the dining room to eat. Sally looked up as he came in and sat down.

"Sorry, I'm up late," he said. "When did you get up?"

"Around six or five thirty," she grumbled. "I had to throw up in the toilet that's why." She wasn't too happy about that. It had irritated her. "And after that I decided to stay awake."

"Are you feeling better now?" Sonic asked, concerned.

Sally nodded her head, "Yes. I'm just a little grumpy from the early wake-up call, is all."

They ate in silence for a few minutes, enjoying their food. When Sonic was done eating, he got up and waited until Sally was finished with her meal. A grin appeared on his face and he looked at her. "I was thinking we could take a stroll around the castle grounds. What do you think?"

Sally stood up too and smiled back at him. "I would love that, Sonic." She walked over to him and pecked a kiss on his cheek.

Sonic put his arm around hers and they walked out of the castle to take a walk. It was a beautiful day; the sun was shining brightly and the clouds were clear as day.

The two continued to walk until they reached the castle gate that led out to the city of Mobotropolis. Sonic stared out of the gate and sighed, a thought occurring to him. He looked at Sally, who noticed his expression.

"You're thinking about Camelot, aren't you?" she asked him. Sonic nodded his head, slowly and Sally lay her free hand on his shoulder. "Sonic, if you're that worried about it maybe you should go visit. Just to see how the kingdom is doing."

"That would work," Sonic said. "I have been thinking about visiting for a while now, ever since I found out that I was the true King Arthur. When I found out … I wasn't sure what to think; it all came as a shock. But now that I'm King here, I feel like I should also take care of my other kingdom too. I admit, I have been wondering what's been going on ever since I left."

"Well, maybe we can check tonight after dinner. That way no one can tell that we're gone," Sally told him, still patting his shoulder. Sonic heard the 'we's' Sally said and looked at her worriedly while shaking his head.

"I'd really like to go by myself," Sonic told her.

Sally frowned at him and took her hand off his shoulder to put on her hip, "And why can't I come? You know how much I love history. Almost as much as I love you, but you talk so highly of Camelot that it makes me want to see it for myself. Not just hear small snippets from your adventures there."

"It might be too dangerous; you don't know what happened while I was there. Besides, what if something terrible happens here when I'm gone? Also, what about our unborn child? I need you to stay here!" Sonic exclaimed, sounding worried.

"Sonic, I know you don't want me hurt, but we've both been through a lot and you know how much I don't like being like a damsel in distress," she told him, shaking her head. "Besides, maybe that wizard you talked about can freeze time here and it can unfreeze when we get back." She placed a hand to his cheek and smiled, "And don't worry about the baby. I'm too hard for any danger to take me down, even if I'm expecting a baby."

Sonic sighed in resignation. "Fine; I guess you can come. I'll have to introduce you to my knights and the rest of the people I met there. When should we go? I still have the book 'Sonic and the Black Knight'. It acts like a portal to Camelot."

"Like I said, after dinner. That way when we head to bed no one will know we've gone somewhere and worry," she told him.

"That's fine. I'm still wondering what will happen here when we're gone, though," Sonic told her. He held his hand in hers and smiled. "We'd better head back and get ready to go." He turned and walked back to the castle with Sally following him. When they got back, they went to their room and started to pack. Sonic and Sally got out their own suitcases. Sally packed a few extra dresses, crowns and shoes whiles Sonic packed a few extra pairs of gloves, sneakers, clips and capes. He only had one crown though.

Sonic looked for the book in the closet, underneath the bed and in the drawer where books would usually go on the nightstand beside the bed, but it wasn't there. Then, he finally saw it. It was hiding behind a pair of his old sneakers. He grabbed it and he showed it to Sally. "This is it," he said. "Do you want to read it before we go? It might help you catch up on my adventure there."

Sally looked at it and then shook her head, "You said it acts as a portal to Camelot. It may take me to it if I open the book."

Sonic shook his head. "The book only acts like a portal if you concentrate on the destination. It's kind of like teleporting, in a way. You can still read it like any other novel."

Sally nods and takes the book while sitting down on their bed to read it. An hour later, Sally had finished the book. She set it down on the table and looked at Sonic, who took the book and grinned.

"So, how did you like it?" he asked her.

"Very interesting," she smiled at him. "You and that sword. That was what really got to me." She giggled a little. "Maybe when we go there our adventures will be added in there."

Sonic nodded. "Most likely they will," he told her. "You said that you wanted to go after dinner?"

Sally nodded and headed out to the dining hall with her husband. They both ate their food which was salad with a side dish of chili dogs. Sonic saw the chili dogs and was excited and also excited to go to Camelot as well. Once he and Sally started to eat, Sonic began to eat his food like there was no tomorrow and Sally looked at him with a shake of her head and a smile on her face before going back to her own food. She could tell how excited he was. She was too. Once they were finished they went back into their room. They would be ready for Camelot.


	3. Arriving in Camelot

Chapter 3: Arriving In Camelot

The Sonic and the Black Knight book still lay on the table. Sonic opened it to the front page and looked at Sally. "Are you ready?" he asked. Sally nodded, and he closed his eyes and concentrated on the location of Camelot. A bright light shone from the book and engulfed the entire room. When the light vanished, both Sally and Sonic were gone, with their suitcases in hand. Then the book slammed shut.

They both appeared just outside the gates of Camelot. Sally looked around in fascination and wonder, "Wow. It's so...beautiful and different."

Sonic was confused of why the portal didn't open in the sky like last time but he shook his head, relieved about it. The gates opened and they walked into the courtyard. A guard saw them and instantly raised his sword.

"Halt," he said. "Who are you?"

Sonic grinned, thinking it funny that a guard of his own kingdom didn't recognize him. "Don't you recognize me? I'm Sir Sonic, King of Camelot and Knight of the Wind."

The guard was startled by this and instantly bowed. "Forgive me, my King, I didn't recognize you. The Knights of the Round Table will be eager to hear you have returned." Once he got back up after Sonic said he could he noticed Sally standing beside Sonic and he asked, pointing to Sally, "Who is this beautiful lady?"

Sally put a hand on her hip and frowned at the guard. "Don't flatter yourself. I'm Queen Sally. The King's wife."

The guard was shocked. "You never told me that you got married, Sir Sonic!"

Sonic grinned. "Just did, recently. Now, where are the knights? I wish to speak to them."

Sally looked at him and raised an eyebrow, following the guard. They walked through the city of Camelot. There were lots peasants walking around and children chasing after one another. This reminded Sonic and Sally of their home during the time Robotnik had been in control. It pained them to see such a beautiful land be wasteful and put its people up in poverty like this. Sonic knew he would have to change that soon if he would have to be completely liked by the townspeople. When they finally reached the castle and walked inside, where they saw the infamous round table. Lancelot, Galahad and Percival saw them and kneeled.

"All hail Sir Sonic, King of Camelot!" they said in unison.

Sonic scratched his head in embarrassment, motioning for the knights to get up. They did, and nodded at Sonic.

"We haven't seen you in ages, my King!" Galahad exclaimed. "Tell me, what brings you here?"

"I just thought I'd see how things are doing here," Sonic told him.

Galahad turned to Sally. "You must be Sonic's wife, I take it?"

"How can you tell? The guard couldn't. Or is it my crown that gives it away along with Sonic's?" Sally asked Galahad as Sonic chuckled and took her hand.

"The crowns, my dear," Galahad said. "I assume that you and Sonic are King and Queen of your own land?"

Sonic nodded. "Sally's Father was a King, so he passed the crown onto us after we got married." He turned to Sally and kissed her. Sally blushed and kissed him back, then turned to Galahad.

"I assume you are the knights that Sonic has told me of?" Sally asked them.

Sir Lancelot bowed and nodded, "Yes, my Queen. With Sonic being King here it also is assumed you are Queen here as well."

Sally nodded her head and then Sonic chuckled once he lay eyes on Caliburn. His floating sword was coming towards them.

"I see you have returned!" the sword said.

Sonic gave a cocky grin and grabbed the sword. The knights quickly pulled Sally back, knowing what he was about to do. Sonic was swinging Caliburn around expertly. Sally and the other knights watched in awe as Sonic did a display of sword tricks. Finally he stopped and glanced at his wife, holding the sword outwards.

"Sally, meet Caliburn. Or better yet ... Excalibur," Sonic told Sally.

Sally smiled at the sword, "It is very nice to meet you, Caliburn." Sonic smiled at Sally as he put the sword down and it looked at Sally.

"It's a pleasure to meet the wife and Queen of Sir Sonic," Caliburn said.

Sally looked at the sword in confusion. "Same here, but there was a reason why we came here. In our world I'm Queen because I have a royal heritage while Sonic doesn't. In other words, I know how to rule a kingdom, but Sonic doesn't really know how. But a Queen needs a King for ruling a kingdom. That's why I thought he should come back here to look over things and I could help him with that instead of staying back and not going on another adventure like old times," Sally explained the reason why they came to the knights and then turned to Sonic. "Although I know you're just worried that I will get hurt. But you know me better than anyone we know, Sonic. So you know I would come with you either way." And after that she smirked at him while earning a smirk back from him as well as a sigh. He looked at her with deep concern as his hand went to her thin belly.

"But what about our unborn child?" he asked. "Will it be safe also?"

Sally put her hands to her hips and shook her head at him. "Sonic, you're worrying too much. The baby and I will be fine. On either here or Mobius a threat may come and attack me. And if you aren't with me I'll be unsafe either way so it may be safer for me and the baby to stay with you," she explained to him while putting a hand over the one hand he had on her stomach.

Sonic sighed and nodded. "Alright, we'll stay in Camelot for a while. You do have a good point, Sally. Besides if anyone tries to attack us, the knights will defeat them."

He smiled and motioned for Lancelot. The knight walked over to Sonic, kneeling on the floor.

"What is it, my King?" Lancelot asked.

"Get Merlina; I have some questions for her," Sonic told Lancelot.

Lancelot nodded and left.

Sir Percival came over to the King and Queen and bowed. "You are with child, my Queen. Am I correct?" Percival asked Sally after getting back up.

Sally smiled and nodded as Sonic rubbed his hand along her belly. "I'm still on my first month, but we'll be ready for when the baby comes."

The knight nods and bows once more before backing next to Galahad. "My King, if you do not know ... well ... Galahad is Lancelot's son."

Sonic's mouth dropped open in shock and surprise as he didn't know that the most powerful and aggressive knight had a son.

"Lancelot has a son?" Sonic asked in shock. "I...didn't know that. Who knew that Shadow...I…I…I mean Lancelot...it just doesn't seem like him. He's normally the aggressive type, isn't he?"

Galahad and Percival looked at each other before nodding their heads. During that time Caliburn turned back to Sonic and Sally with surprise on his hilt that now the immature, wise-cracking teenage hedgehog that once wielded him was now nearly fully grown up and about to be a Father. Sonic and Sally saw Caliburn's surprised expression and Sonic looked at his sword in concern.

"What?" Sonic asked the sword. "Why are you looking at me like that? Please don't tell me that you're about to lecture me again."

"I think you hate lectures because I used to give you a whole bunch before we went on missions," Sally laughed while Sonic blushed. Caliburn just looked between the two in shock before a smile spread across his hilt.

"I just wanted to say that I am very surprised that you are married and are going to become a Father, Sonic," Caliburn said.

Sonic smiled. "Thanks, I guess. Now, are there any chilli-dogs here? I'm very hungry and there's nothing better to eat then chilli-dogs!"

Caliburn was about to say something when Lancelot walked into the courtyard. "We have found Merlina, King Sonic. You said that you wanted to speak with her?"

"Yes, I do. Lead the way," Sonic said.

Lancelot and Gawain turned around and walked into the great hall, followed by Sally, Sonic and Caliburn. They saw Merlina standing near the round table, shuffling her feet nervously. She looked up as they came in.

She looked up and saw everyone there. When her eyes lay on Sonic, fear grew in them. But when she saw Sally, confusion took over. She bowed at Sonic, "Your Majesty, it is really good you are back. What did you need me for?"

"I was just wondering if you knew what happens in my world when I'm here," Sonic asked her. "You're the one who brought me here in the first place, so I just thought...that you must know what happens during the time I'm here. My wife, Sally, wanted to know if time freezes in our world while we're here."

Merlina thought for a moment before shaking her head, "Sadly no. But...I can cast a spell on your world for whenever you and your wife come here together, time freezes in your world and once you go back it will unfreeze."

Sally smiled at Sonic and nodded, "That sounds like a plan, doesn't it?"

Sonic nodded. "Yeah, it does." He looked at Merlina. "Thanks; that works out perfectly."

Merlina nodded and left. When she was gone, the knights walked up to Sonic and Sally.

"We're going to have a feast in your honor later, your Majesties." Gawain told them.

"Sounds great!" he said, and looked at Sally. "We better get ready to eat!"

"But there is something that's been happening lately," Percival cut in before the King could run off. Sonic looked at her in confusion and Percival sighed. "We'll explain at dinner, Sire."

Sonic nodded and took his cape off while keeping the gold clip on his shoulder. A guard brought in Sonic and Sally's suitcases while Sonic told the guard to put the suitcases in their room. The knights led Sally into dining hall, soon followed by Sonic.


	4. A Meeting at Dinner

Chapter 4: A Meeting at Dinner

At dinner, everyone was seated around the Round Table. Sonic and Sally sat next to each other, looking at the other knights. Soon, dinner was served and they all dug in to eat. When they were eating, Percival kept looking at Sonic. She cleared her throat, causing Sonic to glance up. He stopped eating and turned his attention to her.

"There was something you wanted to talk about, Percival?" he asked.

"Yes. I am afraid there have been attacks by...creatures lately. They've been raiding our meat supply and been trying to get over the wall into Camelot to get more meat for their stock," Percival explained to him. Galahad shuddered at knowing what creature it was.

Sally looked at Percival in confusion, "What kind of creature is it?" Percival swallowed hard in fear.

"Werewolves," Percival said in fear. She looked at the other knights, who murmured at the name. She looked back at Sonic, who had a look of shock on his face.

"What? How can that be?" he exclaimed.

"My King, you must understand...these creatures are merciless. They have killed many villagers and will continue to kill if they are not stopped. We need your help," Percival explained to Sonic with a worried expression piercing her face.

Sonic let out a short breath and looked at Sally. "What do you think?" he asked.

Sally nodded at him, "Sounds like we should stay. And don't say I can't just because of the baby because the knights can easily protect me. First things first, after dinner how about you explain more about these...werewolves."

Percival nodded at them. "When will they attack?" Sonic asked.

Percival frowned. "There is a full moon tomorrow night; that is when they'll attack next. If you would like to, you may join us on our next patrol."

Sonic nodded. "I'd like that," he said, and continued to eat.

After dinner, Sonic, Sally and Percival stayed in the great hall to talk. Percival looked at Sally and sighed. "You said that you wanted to know more about these werewolves?" she asked.

"Yes. I want to know how dangerous they are and what their weaknesses are. We can elaborate on the weakness to stop them," Sally explained to them. Sonic smiled at Sally as he remembered when she used to plan out the strategies for the missions when they were younger.

Percival sighed. "Well, a werewolves' main weakness is silver. They usually don't die from it, but if they are struck by silver then they are vulnerable to attack. The wounds also burn during some time and don't heal as fast as a normal werewolf wound. Their rejuvenation process is faster when it's not silver. They also have great amounts of strength and are virtually immortal. If one is bitten by a werewolf, then the victim becomes a werewolf also. There is no cure for a werewolf bite, and they can only transform during a full moon. Werewolves can also only be killed by another werewolf."

Sonic tapped his foot anxiously. "So…how can we kill them?"

"You could kill one by beheading it; that would work. What do you think, Sally?"

Sally bit her lip, "It sounds pretty brutal, but we'll put that aside. I'll think of some sort of plan for us to use against them." They nod and Percival watches the King and Queen walk away. Sally looks at Sonic in concern, "Why did you look so nervous while Percival was explaining all that?"

Sonic sighed. "I've experienced the transformation into a werewolf firsthand. Remember when Eggman broke up the planet to release Dark Gaia?"

Sally nodded.

"Well, that had a side effect on me and transformed me into a werewolf. Thankfully, it was only at night and I was still in control of myself. But at least once I defeated Dark Gaia I was cured," Sonic explained to Sally.

"But, Sonic, these werewolves are different. If you get bitten...you could end up with no control like them," Sally told him while putting a hand to his cheek. "And I don't want any of the knights to accidentally kill you. I don't want our child to grow up without a Father like what happened to us."

"Don't worry about me; I'll be fine," Sonic chuckled. "Now let's head to bed. I'm tired and we need to get some rest. We'll talk about this tomorrow."

Sally looked at him worriedly and then nodded as he showed her his room. Sonic took his clip off and put it on his bedside table while Sally opened her suitcase and put on her night-gown. They both then, hopped into bed and Sally sighed, "Goodnight, my King."

* * *

**Author's note: Who do you think VanFullMoonHelsing and I are playing in this story? Sonic or Sally?  
**


	5. A Patrol Ended Badly

Chapter 5: A Patrol Ended Badly

The sun rose high in the sky and Sonic stretched, getting out of bed. He looked at Sally who was still asleep and kissed her on the cheek. She woke up a few minutes later and looked at him, smiling.

"Good morning," Sonic said. "How did you sleep?"

"Pretty good. It feels different sleeping in a different bed, but it's still nice," she told him as she cuddled up to his chest.

Sonic smiled and hugged her. "That's good," He released her from his embrace, got out of bed and walked around the room, putting his crown and royal robes on.

Sonic turned to look at Sally, who was also getting dressed. They then, decided to unpack their clothes from their suitcases into the wardrobes. Sally put her dresses, night-gowns, shoes and crowns in her wardrobe while Sonic put his shoes, gloves and capes in his own. Once they finished doing that they walked out to the great hall and saw the knights waiting for them to arrive.

"We were hoping you'd arrive," Gawain said. "There has been a breakfast prepared and we must also talk about the werewolves that are attacking the village."

Sonic and Sally sat down and the knights looked at them with attention.

"Sally, why don't you tell us about that plan you were thinking of?" Percival asked.

"Well, what I have so far is that maybe we could set up a trap against them. But maybe we should first know our enemy entirely before fighting back full force," Sally explained. She then turned to Sonic. "Maybe when you go on that patrol tonight you can get more information about them."

"Most likely I will," Sonic told her. He looked at all the knights and asked in a loud, clear voice, "Does anyone know where these werewolves usually go when they hunt? Also, is there any way we could find out more about them?"

All the knights looked at each other and Percival sighed, "I am sorry, Sire, but everything we've told you is all we know."

Gawain cut in, "Yes. We ... only have tried killing them because if we are bitten ... we would no longer be who we once were. So, we have to be careful on these patrols."

Sonic nodded. "I will be," he said. "What do you usually do on these patrols?"

"We usually walk around in the Dark Forest. We keep our swords drawn just in case of a sneak attack by them," Gawain explained.

"Sounds like a plan," Sonic replied. "Are you going on a patrol tonight?"

"Yes. In our world there are two full moons in each month. So, we will be patrolling tonight and tomorrow night," Gawain told Sonic.

"Two full moons?" Sonic asked, confused. "That's different. On our planet, there is only one full moon a month but it lasts each night for a few days."

"Same here. But the moon is at its fullest tonight and tomorrow night which makes the werewolves transform into those beasts," Lancelot growled.

"Yeah, I know that the full moon makes werewolves transform," he said. "In fact, I..." Sonic trailed off, not wanting to tell the knights about the lycanthropy that Eggman once gave him. They might think he was no different than the werewolves here. He cleared his throat and said nothing.

Lancelot looked at him. "Were you going to say something, my Lord?"

"It's nothing, Lancelot … just ... had something on my mind."

Sally looked at her husband; he was clearly hiding something from them. And she knew clearly what it was. He was hiding the fact that he had once been a werewolf, but had control over himself. He was just afraid they would think he was the same as the werewolves here. She cleared her throat, trying to get the attention off Sonic to make him feel better. "I think you all should get ready for your patrol tonight," she told them and then turned to Sonic. "And can you wear some armor, Sonic?"

Sally could feel a pleading expression crawl onto her face, but she knew Sonic too well and he wouldn't do it. It wasn't his style.

Sonic shook his head. He didn't want to wear any armor. He just wanted to wear his crown, cape and gauntlet.

Later that night, the knights and Sonic were ready to go out on patrol. Sonic had Caliburn with him in case he had to fight back against these werewolves. He looked at Sally and gave her a thumbs up. "Don't worry about me, Sally. I'll be fine and I'll try not to get bitten by these werewolves."

She looked at her husband anxiously and nodded. She gave him a quick kiss goodbye before they headed out. Sonic walked out of the castle with his knights as Sally watched him leave, hoping he would be safe. But her hope would soon be ruined by her fear coming true. Sonic and the knights walked through the Dark Forest with their swords drawn, just in case. There were no snapping of twigs just the sound of owls hooting which seemed fairly suspicious.

As Sonic and the knights walked through the Dark Forest, howls could be heard nearby. They held their swords in front of them cautiously to prepare for an attack. Suddenly a twig snapped in the bushes and they all whirled around, facing the bush. Two amber eyes could be seen and all of a sudden a werewolf came pouncing out, taking the knights by surprise. Sonic rushed in and jabbed the werewolf in the stomach with his sword. The werewolf howled and fell over, dead.

"Is that it?" Sonic asked, sounding over confident and shocked at the same time.

His question seemed to be answered by more howls echoing in the forest. Suddenly an entire pack of werewolves walked out of the bushes, their eyes gleaming. They stood in a circle around Sonic and the knights, ready to pounce.

Sonic and the knights all went back to back with each other and then attacked. Lancelot stabbed his werewolf in the chest, directly where the heart was. Gawain sliced his werewolves' arms off and then its head with his twin blades. Percival threw a fireball at hers and it caught on fire and it ran around before collapsing, dead.

"Burnt alive. Nice one, Percival," Galahad said to her as he sliced the werewolf's head off. "There, done."

They all got ready to continue on when the werewolf Sonic had supposedly killed jumped up and lunged at the King. It pushed Sonic over and onto his back. The werewolf snarled and it smelled fresh blood and tasted it as well. It was Sonic's.

Sonic yelled in pain as the werewolf bit him. With a mighty heave, he threw the werewolf off of him and then grabbed his sword, digging it into the werewolf's chest. The werewolf howled, but Sonic took his sword out and sliced the werewolf's head clean off. A sharp throbbing pain came from the wound that the werewolf bite had made, causing blood to surround it. Sonic clutched his chest in pain, staggering weakly he dropped his sword before falling to the ground, unconscious.

Lancelot saw the King fall and rushed over to his side, checking for a pulse. There was one, but it was weak. He was about to call the others when he noticed the wound on Sonic's chest. Lancelot got up and stared at Sonic in horror, then called for the other knights. They all gasped as they saw Sonic.

"What happened to him?" Percival asked.

"A werewolf pounced on Sonic and wounded him, but Sonic killed it. Immediately afterwards, he fell unconscious," Lancelot told her while keeping an eye on Sonic's wound.

Percival followed his gaze and gasped also. She looked at Lancelot, her face white. "A werewolf wounded him? But that means..."

Lancelot nodded, still in his own state of shock, "He's been bitten."


	6. Returning From a Failure

Chapter 6: Returning From A Failure

The knights looked at each other in horror and agreed to take the unconscious King back to the castle and fix his wound. They argue of who got to carry the unconscious King, but they didn't know how to tell Sally. As they entered the gates to the castle, with Sonic being held by Lancelot and Gawain, Sally came running over to them and gasped. "What happened to him?! What happened to Sonic?!"

"He was bitten by a werewolf," Galahad told her. "We must clean his wound before it gets infected."

Sally gasped at what Galahad said and Lancelot glared at his son as he and Gawain carried Sonic into the castle. Galahad shrunk away from his Father, but quickly followed to help open the door. Sally stared in shock and held her head and stomach in shock.

Percival walked up to Sally and put a hand on her shoulder, "He will be alright, my Queen."

Sally looked at Percival and nodded her head, shakily, "I know that. I'm just ..scared for him."

"If you're thinking that the knights will hate him now because he's a werewolf, that won't be the case," Percival said. "The Knights of the Round Table are loyal to their King, werewolf or not. Now come, let's head to the medical ward."

Sally nodded and followed Percival to the medical ward where the knights had Sonic. They were cleaning his wound and were talking amongst each other. Lancelot looked at Sally when she came in.

"He's alright, Sally. Your husband is just unconscious at the moment," he told her.

Sally sighed in relief, "That's good. But I told him to put SOME armor on, but he didn't listen to me." Sally looked at Sonic and then her gaze moved to the window where the full moon shone. "When will he change into a werewolf?"

"Not until next month's full moon," Lancelot told her.

Sally sighed again and walked up to Sonic, looking at him, "At least he'll get a month's time for an explanation for everything that happened and for a transformation to happen." Then another question formed in her head, but she'd ask it later.

All the other knights nodded and were standing around him also, waiting for some response. A few minutes later, Sonic's eyes opened and he looked at them.

"What happened?" he asked the knights.

"You were bitten by a werewolf, My Lord," Lancelot told him.

Sonic gasped in shock and hung his head. "Not again," he groaned.

Lancelot looked at the other knights, who shrugged then he turned back to the blue King with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

"I guess I should tell you now," Sonic sighed. "It happened a few years ago, when I was fighting Dr Eggman. He infected me with lycanthropy, but I still had control over myself whenever I would transform every night. It somehow was cured recently, but..." He looked at Sally, who was frowning. "What will happen now?"

"Lancelot said you won't become a werewolf until next month, but what about the full moon tomorrow night. Won't he transform then?" Sally asked as she grabbed Sonic's hand and held it.

"Newly turned werewolves don't transform until after the month that they were bitten," Lancelot told her. "But...unlike his lycanthropy last time, he won't have any control over himself in his wolf form. He'll kill anyone...or anything that he sees."

Sonic's eyes widened and he clasped Sally's hand tighter. Sally looked at him in worry as she noticed this and realized her question earlier made sense now, "So, his wolf won't be able to tell who I am? Or that I'm carrying his child if he were to attack me?"

Lancelot nodded sadly and then clasped his hand around Sonic's. "Don't worry, Sonic's lycanthropy won't take effect until next month. Speaking of the baby, when is it due?"

Sally folded her arms and frowned, "Why is everyone asking when it's due? I am obviously still in my first month."

"I meant no offense, my Queen. It's just...when Sonic transforms next month he'd be a danger to everyone around him including you and the unborn child. If he were to attack you, the fetus might be injured and cause a premature birth or other problems. You do understand we're only looking out for your safety," Lancelot explained to Sally.

"I know. But I don't just worry about the baby...it's Sonic too. Will his wolf join any other werewolves?" Sally asked, still holding concern in her expression.

"I am not sure if Sonic will join the other werewolves or not," Lancelot told her. "We will have to wait and see what happens when he first transforms."

Sally looked at Sonic again with worry and sighed. She kissed his cheek and walked out of the room. Sonic watched her leave and turned to Lancelot.

"Is she okay about this?" he asked. "Me being a werewolf?"

Lancelot glanced at Sonic. "She's fine. When you recover you should talk with her."

"What about you and the knights, Lancelot? Are you all fine with having a werewolf as a King?" Sonic's expression changed to worry when he asked them that. He didn't want to be banished or become an outcast or any other things.

"You are still our King, Sonic. That enough should tell you that we will still be loyal to you. Now, get some rest. If you need us, we'll be outside the hall."

Lancelot turned and walked away, closing the door behind him. Sonic lay back down and thought over everything that had happened. He sighed, closed his eyes, and fell into a deep sleep. A sleep deeper than he wanted it to be. Nightmares were haunting his mind. There were so many that he couldn't even describe them. Most of them consisted of him as a werewolf meeting Sally. He tried to stop himself from attacking, but before he could kill her he would sniff her and look at her confused. His thoughts were shifting around through everything that happened that night. He only hoped he wouldn't kill anyone.


	7. One Month Later

Chapter 7: One Month Later

Sonic opened his eyes to think it had been a few hours since he fell asleep. Sally was sitting in a chair beside Sonic, his crown, cape and gauntlet were on a bedside table beside the bed. Sally's hand was on his and his eyes saw that her stomach had grown quite a bit which surprised him as he didn't know that could happen overnight.

Sally saw that he was awake and sighed, "Sonic, you're awake. I thought you had gone into a coma with how long you were asleep for." Sonic lifted an eyebrow in confusion and Sally sighed again. "You've been asleep for a month, Sonic. Tonight's the full moon you'll change on," Sally told him.

Sonic's eyes widened. "What...I was in a coma for a month?" Sally nodded and looked at him. He immediately got up and looked at her. "And the full moon is tonight? Crud!" With a great burst of speed, he rushed out of the room and down the hallway. Sonic saw the knights sitting around the round table and ran up to them. They all turned to look at him and bowed.

"Are you feeling better, Sire?" Gawain said. "We feared that you would never wake."

"I'm fine, Gawain…except that I just found out that I've been in a coma for a month and tonight is the full moon! What am I going to do?" Sonic exclaimed, nearly sounding panicked.

The knights hesitated and looked at each other, then sat down at the table. Sonic sat down also and sighed. He saw Sally walk in also and raised his head.

"Well? What are we going to do about my transformation tonight?" he demanded.

All the knights continued to hesitate in saying so. Sally sat beside Sonic and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "I talked to the knights during the time you were in that sleep. We at first thought to lock you in the dungeon but then...if you're really strong…you would probably break out. So, what we have so far is..." She couldn't finish as she was afraid of what Sonic would think.

Lancelot sighed, knowing that he'd have to say it. "We'll have to put you in the Dark Forest where all the other werewolves are."

Sonic sighed in resignation. "That's fine, Lancelot. At least I'll be away from the village and the castle where you're all safe. I'll come back tomorrow morning when I revert back to my normal form."

Lancelot nodded. "I'm sorry you have to go through this, Sire."

"It's fine," Sonic said as he slouched in his seat and looked at the ceiling.

He sighed and got up, then walked out of the great hall and into his room. He fell onto his bed and buried his head in his hands, thinking about what was going to happen to him that night.

He didn't know what he would do once his child was born, but at least it only happened once a month. Sonic sighed and saw Sally walk in. "I would've thought you wanted to feel something," Sally told him. Sonic looked at her, confused, but then smiled when she placed his hand on her slightly swollen stomach.

"Is it almost time for you to give birth?" Sonic asked.

Sally giggled and shook her head at him, "It's my second month now." Sonic nodded at her and took his hand away from her stomach.

"I'm happy for you...and the baby. It just worries me that I now have to deal with lycanthropy again."

"At least it happens once a month now and not every night," Sally told him and he nodded. Sonic looked out the window and sighed. It was getting closer to sunset and he had to leave soon.

"Yeah, but this time I won't have control!" he clenched his fists in anger and stood up. "It's almost night time. When does the full moon start to appear?"

Sally sighed and shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, the knights never told me. But be careful." He nodded his head and started to leave.

Sonic walked out into the great hall and saw the knights. He cleared his throat and caught their attention.

"I was just wondering when the full moon appears; I've noticed that it's almost night now and I was going to head into the forest as soon as possible," he asked them.

Lancelot sighed, "The moon normally appears at sunset, which is around seven to seven thirty. It's six forty-five now."

"Thanks, I'll head out in a few minutes," Sonic told them.

He heard a noise behind him and saw Sally walk out of their room into the great hall. She threw her arms around Sonic's waist and hugged him. Sally looked at him and they kissed. Once they let go, Sally put her head on his shoulder. "Promise me, you'll come back."

"I will," Sonic told her. He looked at her again with a reassuring smile and headed out of the hall. He walked out of the castle, heading towards the Dark Forest. Sally watched him leave and turned to Lancelot with a worried expression on her face.

"Will he be alright?" Sally asked the black knight.

He just shrugged at her, "It's hard to say, your Highness, but if you know Sonic that well I am sure he will be fine once morning comes."

Sally nods at him and looks to the open doors leading out to where Sonic went.


	8. Bad Moon Rising

Chapter 8: Bad Moon Rising

Sonic had ran to the Dark Forest and started walking once he knew he was good enough deep in. He grabbed his head and was relieved his crown was still on as was his cape. He sighed and took them off while he glanced to the sky and saw it darken. The stars came into view first and then next that came was the glowing, round full moon.

The first thing that Sonic felt was extreme pain throughout his entire body. He felt black claws painfully grow out of his fingernails, tearing his gloves into shreds. He stared at his new claws which were growing thicker by the minute. Sonic's hands were also growing larger, thickening with muscle. His five fingers were also pushing together, merging into four digits. Sonic's hands continued to thicken until they became massive paws. His feet started to change also; the ankles were elongating and building up pressure inside his shoes as his feet grew into large paws. His shoes could take no more and exploded. Sonic looked at his bare feet and saw that sharp, thick black claws were also protruding from his toes. His five toes were also pushing against each other, thickening and merging together until he had three. The muscles in his legs and arms started to stretch as they grew stronger. Bones fractured, snapping out of place before moving physically changing his legs and arms to a different posture and forcing him onto four legs.

Sonic's body began to grow, causing the muscles in his abdomen to expand and ripple across his body, strengthening in mass and density. His internal organs shifted, twisting into new shapes. Sonic gasped in pain as he felt bones in his chest and torso crack, moving around and expanding. Suddenly, his ribs started to grow as the bones split apart and moved forward a little. The heart and lungs expanded in size, growing larger to support the new muscles in his body. His spine started to stretch, causing his body to lengthen. His tail grew outward and became bushy, looking like a wolf's tail. The fur on his body thickened and turned a dark blue color. Soon after, he felt a pressure in his face as it changed. The ears on his head curved and swiveled to the sides. Bones in his face cracked, causing it to extend outward fusing his mouth and nose together to form a snout. Sharp, gleaming white fangs burst from his gums. His sense of smell, taste, hearing and sight heightened greatly, and his eyes changed to a menacing amber color.

The pain ended and the transformation came to a halt. A large blue wolf had taken the place of Sonic. He looked around, sniffing until he caught the scent of prey nearby. Then he raised his head to the full moon, let out a long echoing howl, and dashed away into the forest to kill anything he could find. Sonic ran through the trees in the Dark Forest until he came to a clearing. He hid in the bushes while watching a deer eat the grass underneath its feet. Sonic licked his fangs and growled. The deer lifted its head up, but before it could run, the transformed King pounced on it. Sonic ripped open the deer's stomach, ripping its flesh. His claws and snout dug deeper into the stomach, eating anything inside it.

After he had finished eating, Sonic continued running through the forest. Suddenly he stopped and strained his ears. More howls echoed across the forest and were coming nearer. In a few minutes, more and more werewolves were walking out of the trees, surrounding him. They looked at him with interest and bared their own fangs at him. Sonic approached them and saw that they were all a pack. He whined in submission, still looking at the werewolves. Then all the werewolves raised their heads to the moon and howled. After they had stopped howling, they ran back into the forest to hunt. Sonic went with them, following his wolfish instincts that told him that he belonged with his own kind.

All of the werewolves ran to a cave where they lived. They all turned back to Sonic and growled at him. Sonic stared in confusion at them as they moved aside for a female werewolf to come through. He then realized she was their leader and also saw that she was looking at him in a way that made him feel uncomfortable.

_Hello. You are our newest member to the pack I am guessing,_ she said to him.

_Yes, I am,_ Sonic said. _You must be the female Alpha, I assume?_

_Yes, and sadly there is no male Alpha,_ she told him. Sonic was confused at why she said that and then realized what she meant. She wanted him to be her Alpha. His eyes widened.

_So that's why one of your werewolves bit me,_ he replied, angry and confused at the same time. _You want me to be an Alpha male...but...I'm afraid that I'm already married to someone, not to mention that we're King and Queen of Camelot._

The female werewolf looked at him, shocked, and turned away unhappily. Sonic saw this action and walked up to her. S_till...I'm a werewolf now also. I guess I could be an Alpha male as long as I'm transformed._

_It would not be the same. My Father was the last Alpha before he died. After he died I became the next Alpha,_ she explained to him.

_What do you mean?_ Sonic asked. _I thought you said there had to be an Alpha male also._

_There doesn't have to be one. I want and need one,_ she told him. Sonic understood why now. She wanted them to mate so she could have a child to take her place when death takes her.

_I see...you want an heir. I can relate; my wife is pregnant with a child also. If we mated, I would technically be cheating on my wife. But since you want a mate that bad and chose me..._ he growled in confusion and looked at her. _What do you suggest I do?_

She smiled deviously and advanced towards him. Sonic didn't like where this was going and started to back away. He didn't want to cheat on Sally. He didn't want to mate with this werewolf he hardly knew but his instincts were as confused as he was which confused him even more.

The female Alpha werewolf growled and pounced on Sonic. Then she did something that caught Sonic off guard; she started to mate with him. Sonic tried to get away, but his wolfish instincts screamed that he needed this, and finally he gave in. Minutes passed until they were done. The female werewolf growled and licked his cheek, then lay down next to him. Sonic immediately snarled at her.

_What have you done?_ he snarled, baring his fangs. _I thought that I told you I didn't want this!_

She just giggled and flicked her tail against his nose, _But you're the handsomest of the werewolves in my pack. You're a very attractive werewolf, and I thank you..._ Sonic growled at her, turned and started to leave. She grinned, jumped over him and stood in his way. _Where do you think you're going?_

He looked at her. _I'm leaving. You took advantage of me, and I just cheated on my wife. Now leave me alone!_

Sonic walked off, but was stopped by another werewolf. _I apologize for our Alpha, but she desperately wants a mate. She has been very lonely recently, and has been looking for a life companion. Besides, don't tell me that you didn't enjoy that._

Sonic remained silent for a minute and lowered his head, sighing. _I...you're right, I did. I don't know why, though; maybe it was just my instincts._

The werewolf nodded. _You are correct; your wolf instincts did come into play._ He looked at Sonic and whined. _Let me tell you something: once a werewolf has mated with an Alpha, they will undergo some...changes in their normal form._

_What do you mean?_

_I hate to tell you this, but...once you revert to your normal form, you will slowly gain wolf characteristics until you become a wolf permanently, not to mention that you will also be an Alpha._


End file.
